From One Mother to Another
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: When the Clearwater siblings make the decision to join Jacob's Pack, Sue feels as if her children have betrayed her. Now 'homeless', Esme takes in Jacob's rag-tag group, treating them as if they are her own. Despite her love for both Seth and Leah, Esme realizes they still very much need Sue. With a lot of love and a little push, can Esme help mend what's been broken.
1. Seth

**A/N: This story was written to provide background information and show how friendships developed for my other fic, Becoming One. However, it also works as a stand alone piece. Please Enjoy!**

Seth Clearwater paced a small area of the forest, just outside the Cullen's home. It was over. Sam's Pack couldn't attack Bella and Edward's baby because Jacob imprinted on her. However, the young wolf remained outside, listening for his former pack members, just in case they decided to come back. Seth was well aware of the choice he made when he chose to follow Jake. He was betraying his brothers, his mother, his late father, and his ancestors by choosing to protect their natural enemy. However, he knew deep down that he would never forgive himself if he followed Sam's order to eliminate them. The Cullen's weren't the monsters he was brought up to believe in, they were people and dare he say it, good people.

The young wolf turned back, looking into the house, only to see Rosalie place the baby into Mrs. Cullen's arms. Jacob and Rosalie hovered as the tiny child nestled comfortably into her grandmother's grasp. It was the first time Renesmee had slept since her birth. Blondie had been trying for hours and even Jake's warmth wouldn't quell the child's restlessness. Seth couldn't help but chuckle, even he knew that family's matriarch would probably be the best at cradling babies. Mrs. Cullen was warm, not physically of course, but the aura around her was pure comfort. She was the first one to change his mind, to make him realize they were more than bloodsucking beasts.

It was soon after Seth had phased, but before they had to fight the army of newborns. Dr. Cullen had invited them all to train with Jasper, which the young wolf thought was a kind offer. And he was more than excited when Sam accepted it. He wanted to see how vampires fought. He wanted to know how to destroy them if needed. Seth wanted to prove himself a worthy fighter and a valued member in his pack.

When the time arrived, the young wolf marveled at how swiftly the Cullen Family moved. It was better than any wrestling or boxing match he had seen on television. Jasper's tactful attacks and defenses. Emmett's brute strength. Alice's dance-like maneuvers. Edward's unbelievable speed. The Doctor's pragmatic mind. Rosalie's cat like agility. It was incredible to watch as they slammed into each other, willingly throwing themselves at their 'opponent,' it sounded like clattering rocks. And although the former solider was by far the most skilled, the others could almost always keep up. It wasn't until Jasper motioned for Esme, the Cullen's mother, to come forward that Seth started to feel worried.

For most of the day she had stood by Bella, assuring her that the practice matches would be safe for all involved. She watched carefully as her children spared with their siblings. And laughed when her husband unexpectedly put Edward on his ass. However, when it came to her turn, the mother's offensive and defensive techniques were lacking in comparison to the rest of her family. Almost every time Jasper caught her in a hold that would end in her demise, if this weren't just practice. After her third attempt, it was simply too difficult for Seth to watch. Even Sam made a point to say that she was the weakest of the Cullen's. Whether it was a passing thought or a mental note, the young wolf couldn't tell. Thankfully, the doctor got a call and the pair scampered off deep into the forest.

Bella immediately rushed up to Jasper and Edward, who were standing at the edge of the clearing, "You can't let Esme fight. She'll die."

"And it'll be your fault if she does," Rosalie narrowed her gaze.

"Babe," Emmett grabbed her shoulders, "Don't bring this up now…"

"What? It's her battle we're fighting," Rose spat, "She has a right to know what she's doing to us. That once again she's putting our entire family in danger. And that this time she's messing with marriage vows."

"I'm what?" the brunette knitted her brows together.

The blonde vampire turned to her, "When Carlisle and Esme got married he promised her that she'd _never _be forced to defend herself from another attack. And she'd never have to fight to simply stay alive like she had in her human life."

"Rosalie," Edward gritted his teeth, "Esme has chosen to be out here. To defend _her _family. Bella doesn't want her to get hurt, just as much as we don't. Stop blaming her."

"Enough," Alice cut Rose off before she could say another word, "Jazz, do you think you could go easy on Esme, just of a little bit? Maybe work her up to an all-out brawl."

"That won't do any of us any favors," the soldier shook his head, "She just doesn't have that angry fire inside of her like the rest of us. She's all love. I can feel it while she fights."

"The anger is there," Edward sighed, "She just doesn't know how to tap into it," he turned to his other brother, "Emmett, maybe you could try when she comes back. You did break her dining room table this morning."

"No way," the biggest Cullen shook his head, "I'm not going to fight mom. Do you not remember how terrified she was of me when I first joined the family? I won't go back there."

"Rose?" the copper haired vampire turned to his seething sister.

"I think you know my answer," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Edward turned to his siblings, "We'll have Carlisle try when they get back."

"No," Alice shook her head, "You know he'll let her win. She doesn't need that false confidence going into battle."

Seth eyes darted between the coven members. Bella was adamant about not letting the vampire mother fight on her behalf. But, Alice insisted that asking Esme to sit out would only hurt her more. It meant that they didn't believe in her abilities. Or worse, she'd feel as if she couldn't protect her own children. The young wolf sighed, he knew how that felt. To not be the strongest or the fastest. To be seen as weaker than the rest. It was in that moment Seth Clearwater decided that no matter what, he was going to help defend Esme during this battle.

A snort came from Paul's thoughts, "_You haven't told him yet, have you Sam._"

_"Told me what?"_ he turned to the pack's alpha.

_"Seth, you'll be staying at base camp with Edward and Bella,"_ Sam ordered, _"You will not be fighting against the newborns."_

Before the young wolf even had time to be upset, he heard Alice yelling, "Stop. Just stop. There are no good decisions. I've seen them all. There's no use arguing."

Seth bowed his head, he and Miss Esme were in the same boat. "_She's just a momma," _the poor boy thought, _"Momma's aren't supposed to fight. Not unless they have to."_

"Seth's right," Edward spoke, having read his thoughts, "She's our mother and she shouldn't have to fight. Mother's stop fights. They don't get involved unless provoked."

Jasper cocked his head in thought, and turned to his other brother, "Emmett, how to rile up a momma bear?"

"Easy," the largest Cullen smirked, "you mess with her cubs."

The solider glanced from his brother to the pack, "Paul."

The big grey wolf stepped forward and stood on the other side of Emmett. Both of their attentions focused on Jasper as he paced the ground in front of them.

"Paul, I'm going to need you and Emmett to fake a fight," he smirked, "Do not try and hurt each other, but make it look real. Let's see if we can get our momma bear to defend her cub."

Alice paused, looking out into space. She turned to her husband, "It'll be more realistic if we all look like we're going to attack. We can send Bella out in the forest to get Esme and Carlisle and tell them there was a disagreement. They'll be back soon and it will be very believable."

"But will it work?" Edward placed a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure," the little pixie shrugged, "I can't see much of anything when the wolves are involved. But, I know she'll believe it."

"I'll do it," Bella nodded, "I think it's worth a shot."

"Square up," the solider grinned, "It's show time."

Seth watched as Bella took off into the forest. He could hear her calling for the vampire parents off in the distance. Emmett and Paul began their pretend battle, while the others glared menacingly at each other. In an instant, Esme arrived just as Paul looked like he was lunging at Emmett's throat. The young wolf watched in amazement as the family's matriarch threw herself into Paul, sending him skidding across the forest floor. Emmett stood and before he could even regain his footing, Esme had him face to the ground, arms held back, with her knee between his shoulder blades. It was over before Bella and Carlisle even made it back to the clearing.

"What did Carlisle and I tell you all about starting spats with the wolves," Esme glared daggers into her children, "They _do not_ have to help us. So we must all learn to put our differences and prejudices aside," she turned to Sam, "I'm not sure how you allow your pack to behave, but I _expect_ my children to respect all of you. And I would like to believe that you would do the same. We cannot protect Bella if we're at each other's throats. Are we understood?"

"I think we found Momma Bear," Emmett mumbled from where his mother was still pushing him into the Earth.

"Excuse me?" she gasped, as the doctor helped her up.

"It seems as if our children thought you needed a little incentive," Carlisle chuckled, his arms still around his waist, "They clearly don't know your ferocity, like I do!"

"We knew it was there," Jasper grinned, "Just didn't know how to bring it the surface."

"If you wanted to see a real fight, you should have sent someone after Carlisle," Alice giggled, wrapping her arms around Jasper.

"Oh Alice," Rosalie smirked, "We wanted Esme to put up a good fight, not kill someone."

Seth laughed in his head as she gently chastised her children for making her cause a scene. The rest of training went by quickly, and even though he wouldn't be fighting in the battle, the young wolf felt better knowing Miss Esme was more than capable of handling herself. Then when the actual battle took place, Seth too was able to prove himself by destroying Riley. And when he reached the rest of the pack in the field, he gave a subtle nod in Miss Esme's direction. Whether she knew it or not, he felt as if they developed a sort of an unspoken kinship. The bond of those who were often underestimated.

So perhaps that's why when Sam's pack attacked, Seth immediately put himself in front of her. They all knew she was the weakest and the young wolf wasn't going to let them hurt a mother. Especially not one who had provided him, a child who wasn't her own, with food, clothing, and shelter. Esme barely noticed when Seth jumped between her and Carlisle. However, the doctor blinked a few times, almost stunned, before he continued to aid Edward from the onslaught of attackers.

Maybe it was because Jacob saw his own mother in her. Although he wanted to keep the thought to himself, it wasn't long until Leah and Seth heard it drifting through their shared communication. And from that moment on, Seth too looked to her as a second mother. A person to care for him, but also someone to help ease the guilt of betraying his own mom. Esme and Sue shared few similarities, but both women were strong in their own right and wonderfully loving and accepting of all who crossed their paths. Now the young wolf couldn't imagine a life without both their guidance. But, it was over now because Jake's imprinting on Renesmee made the Cullen's safe. He didn't need to worry, but that feeling of uneasiness still resided inside of him.

Seth abruptly turned around at the sound of quiet footfalls behind him. Startled by his sudden movement, Esme backed up two paces. They looked at the one another for a moment until the anxiety that still lingered in the air subsided. The vampire mother relaxed, and climbed onto the rock to his left. She gazed out into the forest, as Seth did, looking and listening for an attack that would never come. It was silent for a long time.

"Thank you," Esme spoke barely above a whisper, "For everything you've done for us. For protecting my family…for jumping in front of me."

She did notice, he felt slightly embarrassed, knowing full well that she was more than capable of fighting her own battles.

"I hope you know I speak for both Carlisle and myself when I say this," the matriarch continued, "Especially for the latter," She paused, "We both know I'm not the most capable fighter. And more often than not he's picking up where I lack. When you stepped in tonight it made it easier on both of us."

Seth cocked his head, to show that he was still listening, even if he wasn't in his human form. He felt relieved that neither she nor the doctor took offense to his actions. But, rather appreciated him for it.

Esme tucked her knees to her chest, "I was really afraid that someone wouldn't make it tonight. I mean, two young wolves, who were running patrol, almost got me," she shook her head, "We are so blessed to have you, Leah, and Jacob defending us. You fill the gaps that we are missing."

The young wolf froze as he felt an icy hand stroked the fur behind his ears. Mrs. Cullen hesitantly pulled her hand back, giving him an unneeded, silent apology. Seth paused for a moment before stepping closer, and dropping his head into her lap. Once again, that same cold hand patted the top of his head, but instead of catching him off guard, it brought him comfort. And he hoped it brought her some too.

"I'm glad you all are here," the vampire mother smiled, "I may not be the strongest or the fastest, but I can care for the ones who are," she inhaled deeply, "We know what it's like to go against your innate nature. I hope you know that my family realizes what you all have given up. Your home. Your friends. Your family. Your mother," the last one hit him deeply, "I will be forever grateful. And I will always take care of each of you…even if you sometimes don't want me too. I love you three as if you were my own children."

Seth's heart felt heavy as the mix of sadness and love consumed him. The young wolf pulled himself away, running deeply into the forest to phase back. Hot wet tears sprung from his eyes, as he ran back to the house. By the time he reached the home, Esme was walking slowly inside. Seth sprinted towards her, embracing her from behind, crashing into her cold, hard back. She turned slowly, wiping the tears from his face, just like his own mother would when he came to her upset. He looked down at her with blurry eyes. The young wolf couldn't comprehend how someone who seemed so warm and soft, felt like hugging a piece of ice.

"Sweet Seth," Esme cooed, gently ruffling his hair, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

The young man wiped his eyes, "No, no, you didn't," he sniffled, hugging her again, "You just helped me realized I made the right decision."

"Oh, you dear boy," she lifted her head to see his wrinkled nose, "I'm sure I probably smell to you."

"Ya, but I know I'm not much better," Seth smirked, "It's always catching off guard. I just always assume you'd smell more like cookies. You know the kind that are rolled in cinnamon, and fresh baked from scratch."

"Snickerdoodles," Esme giggled, "If I'm being honest, I get that a lot. Carlisle says it's a fairly accurate description of how I smell."

"Yes," the young man cheered, "I knew I couldn't be too far off!"

"Why don't you find Leah," the vampire mother smiled, patting his cheek, "I'm going to get some dinner started. You two must be famished."

"You got it Mo…" he shook his head, "Miss Esme."

Esme Cullen couldn't help, but smile at Seth's slight slip up. She watched for a moment as he darted off into the forest to find his sister. With slow steps the mother walked to the sliding glass door, peering in at all of her children. Emmett was standing behind Rosalie, as she and Jacob fussed over Renesmee. Alice and Jasper jumped down from the tree and on to the balcony above, now home from their hunt. She turned to the next window, as she peered in at a nervous Edward brushing out Bella's hair, and cleaning up the blood, as her loving husband stood by supporting him. In just three days her newest daughter would officially be joining the world of their family. Everyone was here. Everyone was safe. Yes, she exhaled a cleansing breath, everything was going to be alright.

"Ma," Emmett yelled from the door, "Rose and Jake need your help. The baby's up again."

The new grandmother quickly stepped into the house, where Alice and Jasper had now joined the group coddling the new born. As soon as Esme stepped towards them, all of their noses turned up in disgust.

"Mother," Rosalie shook her head, "It's bad enough that a wolf imprinted on our darling Renesmee, but she doesn't need to constantly smell like one."

The matriarch rolled her eyes, as she walked past them, "I'll run and take a quick shower."

"Why does Mrs. Fang smell like Seth?" Jacob furrowed his brow, looking to the rest of the family, who all shrugged.

Before another word could be said Esme was back in the living room, showered and in a change of clothing. She scooped up little Renesmee, rocking her closely. Almost immediately, the baby snuggled close to her grandmother and fell asleep. When Edward and Carlisle entered the room, she gently laid the baby in her son's arms and kissed her husband's cheek before silently sashaying into the kitchen. Seth quietly opened the back door. He gave the rest of the family a subtle wave, before meeting Esme in the kitchen.

"Ok, Miss Esme, Leah says she's not hungry," the boy pushed up his sleeves, "But, how can I help?"

Carlisle chuckled from the couch in the adjacent room, "Well, it's seems you're mother has adopted another."

Jacob turned to him, "But, Seth already has a mother."

"Yes, he does," the doctor smiled, his eyes still focused on his bride, as she flipped sautéed vegetables in the pan, "Now he's also has an Esme. And perhaps I'm biased, but I think every child, mother or not, little or grown, deserves the unyielding love and support of an Esme."

"That sounds nice," the alpha sighed, "You think she'd take me on, Dr. Fang."

"Oh, Jacob," Carlisle shook his head, "Don't you know? She already has."


	2. Leah

"_You'll have to tell them sometime, Alice."_

Edward's words flew through the house like a silent whisper, drawing the entire family, wolf pack included, into the living where both he and Alice stood. She shot him a disapproving glare, knowing full well that he had 'accidently' forced her in to this. Leah Clearwater laughed. Although she hated vampires, she liked watching the Cullen's bicker with each other. It made them seem more normal. Or at least as normal as a family of leeches could be. Whatever the little one was hiding probably wasn't important. She and Emmett, the giant one, always seemed to be getting into some sort of trouble. And Leah loved to watch Dr. Fang attempt to parent his nearly adult children. This would be good, she settled comfortably.

"Tell us what?" the doctor furrowed his brow, a protective arm around his wife.

"Alice is something wrong," Mrs. Fang's worried expression caught the female wolf's attention, "If something is wrong, you know you can tell us."

"I don't want to," the little pixie shook her head, "Especially not with you, Esme. I'm sorry. I just…just can't!"

Ok, so maybe this was more serious than she originally thought. Leah leaned forward. Typically the bloodsucker mother was the one her kids could confide in. What could be so bad that she wouldn't want to share?

"What is it?" Jacob interjected, his arms instinctively grabbed Nessie. He'd been jumpy ever since the altercation with the Italian Vampire Mafia…or whatever they were called.

"Darlin'" the soldier grabbed his wife's shoulder, "You can tell them. They're more worried about you than anything. "

"No Jazz," she shook her head, "It's over. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Was it a vision?" Blondie folded her arms across her chest.

"It's the vision she showed Aro," Edward turned to his family, "And if you don't want to tell them, I will."

"It's her vision," her husband snapped, "Just because you saw it too doesn't mean that it's yours to share."

"I was just trying to give her an alternative option, Jasper," the bonze haired leech bit back.

"Enough," Momma Vamp stepped between her two sons, and took her daughter's hand, her tone softening, "Whatever it is Alice, we can handle it. If it's weighing on you, it's weighing on us. We're stronger together."

Shortie looked as if she was going to cry, as she attempted to find the words, "Carlisle died. He died trying to save me from the Volturi."

Whoa, Leah's eyes went wide. That was like dropping an atomic bomb. Momma Vamp took a step backward, almost losing her footing. News like that would have put any human woman on her ass. The doctor was immediately at her side, gripping her shoulders tightly. She closed her eyes and nodded for the pixie to continue.

The little dark haired one dove into the story of what the she showed the creepiest vampire of all time. It was fascinating to Leah that she could know all this just by the simple choice of yes or no. The aspects of the battle sounded pretty cool, but the fact that he doctor wasn't the only casualty was a little alarming. The solider was the next to go. He squeezed his wife's tiny hand, obviously having heard this before. However, nothing shook Leah like hearing that Seth perished at the hands of that blonde little witch and one of her goons. Her heart began to break as turned to look at her brother's distraught face. A few solitary tears rolled down his cheeks, as he quickly wiped them away with his sweatshirt sleeve. And for the first time since hearing of the possibility of her husband's death, Mrs. Fang pulled away from the doctor's grasp. Her bone pale hand reached over lightly touching Seth's shoulder. Leah watched as her brother raised his own to lightly grip her fingers.

"And we were almost orphans," the tiniest Cullen, spoke quietly.

Momma Vamp lowered her head, almost in acceptance. She knew she had never been then best fighter. It was Dr. Fang's turn to be upset, as he rested his chin on his wife's shoulder. Seth looked up at her with pained eyes, for some reason he always felt the need to help protect her. Leah adverted her gaze. With both the doctor and her brother dead, of course Mrs. Fang was the next target. Basically a sitting duck, which wasn't fair. The woman was all heart, the female wolf admitted reluctantly. No one else in this family of leeches went out of their way to make this pack feel welcomed like she did. And even if Leah didn't want to accept her kindness, it didn't mean that she wasn't trying. Mrs. Fang was a mother after all. And all mothers, even vampire ones, have to have some sliver of goodness.

"You said almost," Bella looked from her in-laws back to the pixie, "Why almost?"

Shortie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "It was Leah," hearing her own name caught the female wolf's attention, "She sacrificed herself to save Esme."

Leah glanced back as Momma Vamp's golden eyes met her own. The dark haired woman could already see it in her expression, the admiration and thankfulness was plastered all over the matriarch's face. Even as the retelling of the vision continued, Mrs. Fang's tender and caring look never faltered. Not even once. As soon as story time was over, Leah bolted out the back door and into the safety of the dense forest. Before she even had time to phase, she could hear the soft footsteps coming her direction. Of course the vampire mother would have followed her.

"Leah," she shouted, "You ran off so quickly, I didn't have an opportunity to say…"

"Don't" the female wolf cut her off coldly, "You don't need to. It didn't really happen. So you don't have to say anything."

"But, it could have!" Momma Vamp shouted back, preventing Leah from phasing again, "And for that I say thank you. I know you don't like it here very much. And I know that protecting my family is an order from Jacob, but choosing another's life over your own isn't a demand. It's an act done out of heart. I'm just glad that…"

"Don't make me a hero," Leah spat, "I don't _want _you to thank me. You don't owe me anything. Please, just forget that it could have happened. And if you can't, focus on loving your husband or caring for Seth. They're the ones who need your time. Not me."

Mrs. Fang was quiet for a moment, "I think you're wrong, but if that's what you want. I can do that."

"Thank you," the dark haired woman turned away again.

"But before I do, I'd like to know why you put my life above your own," the matriarch's voice was more assured than before.

"I told you it didn't really happen. So how would…" the female wolf began.

"Why, Leah?" it was the caramel haired woman's turn to cut her off. Leah spun to face her, the tone in her voice and the look on her facing eerily reminding her of her own mother.

"Well, for starters you are the worst fighter," Leah sassed just as she would if she were talking to Sue, "And with the doctor burned and my brother…dead," the last word caught in her throat. The thought of losing her baby brother slowly consumed her, "Who else would make sure something horrible didn't happen to you. I mean, jeez, do you really think Jake and Sam would let your surviving children stay here? Especially if you and Dr. Fang weren't here to keep them in line. I mean by that point in the battle they had already lost their father. I couldn't leave them without a mother."

Leah tried to hold back the oncoming sobs, but was failing miserably. She thought of Seth, lying there on the cold ground, deader than dead. He would have wanted her to protect Mrs. Fang because she had become a second mother to him. The female wolf then thought of her own mother, who had been so strong during the loss of her father. Sue was tough as nails, holding her two children together, being the brave face even though she had lost her partner in life. Leah recalled how lost she was in the wake of her father's absence and even though the Cullen's were lifeless bloodsuckers, no one deserved the grief of losing two parents. And certainly not in the same day.

The dark haired woman then thought of her own life. She wasn't wanted anywhere. And the one person who she cared most about would have already been died in this battle. Momma Vamp had so much more to live for than she did. Sure, Sue would have been utterly devastated losing both of her children, but they would be leaving anyway when the Cullen's moved. Jacob was their alpha. He imprinted on Nessie. The Cullen's were her family. That meant she had to follow these bloodsuckers forever. That alone was enough to break her mother's heart. At least with both children dead, they could have been buried next to their father, Leah thought darkly as sat with her head in her hands.

"You are _so_ loved," two frigid arms wrapped around her shoulders, as the sickeningly sweet smell of vampire overcame the female wolf's nostrils, "_Please._ Tell me you know that."

Leah couldn't speak. Somehow Mrs. Fang knew exactly how she was feeling. She so badly wanted to pull away from the embrace. To lash out at the vampire mother for being so bold. To hate her naturally created enemy. Those who brought out this gene she thought she couldn't inherit. But, she couldn't. The she leaned into the mother's chilled grip, accepting the hug she so desperately needed. And for a moment the two just sat on wet snowy ground.

"Listen," Leah finally spoke, shaking off any emotion, "Thank you. But, I don't need another mother like Seth does. I already have a great one."

"I know," the vampire mother pulled away, "How about a friend? And perhaps a home cooked meal and a night in a warm bed," she arched her brow letting the female wolf know that the latter was not an option.

"Alright," the dark haired woman sighed begrudgingly, "You know, you're tougher than I thought Esme. Most people just leave me alone when I lash out."

"_Esme?_ Not Mrs. Fang?" she giggled, as Leah rolled her eyes, "Thank you, dear, most people also underestimate the power of a good hug. If you ever need someone to talk with, I hardly ever leave the house. I may be able to understand more than you think."

"I don't doubt that," the female wolf smirked, "I'll come inside in a minute. I just need to run. Plus I know if I don't you'll have Seth and Jacob come drag me in kicking and screaming."

"Oh, without a doubt," the matriarch smiled back, as she walked back towards the home.

Then Leah ran. She ran for what felt like an hour, knowing that if she went any longer, it would seem as if she was breaking her word. As she reached the lip of the forest, just before the Cullen's home, she noticed a small bag sitting on top of a box. She quickly phased, running over to grab the contents, when she noticed a beautifully written note.

_Leah,_

_Brand new. Untouched. Had Seth bring them to the clearing._

_If you don't like them let me know. We can always find something else._

_-Esme_

Leah snickered, and she thought the little pixie did all of the family's shopping. She quickly slid on the black cotton leggings and cozy olive colored sweater. Inside the box was a pair of tan, fuzzy, winter boots that hit just below the knee. She slid them onto her feet and walked quickly into the house. The putrid smell of vampire hit her nose as she opened the sliding her glass door. But as she turned into the kitchen Leah caught a sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies. She turned her head to see Seth and Jacob, waiting with bowls in hand as Esme spooned in chicken and dumplings. Leah's favorite. She sat up, and gave the matriarch a genuine smile. Yep, Leah sighed, vampires suck, but Esme's alright.


End file.
